Battery life is often on the minds of users of communications devices. Communications devices, such as smart phones for example, can perform multiple tasks at high data rates, and provide high resolution displays. With the rollout of new technologies, a communications device may operate under multiple technologies and multiple frequency bands. This may lead to increased signaling and associated battery consumption. In addition, with the explosion of applications downloadable from app stores, communications devices may tend to consume power at a more rapid rate. This drain on battery power of a communications device can lead to a user of the communications device frantically searching for a place to plug in his/her mobile device to recharge its battery.